The Invisible Man's Turn
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: After the rest of Dracula's friends tried to scare the fangs out of Dennis, it's Griffin's turn. Takes place during the second movie.


**Summary: After the rest of Dracula's friends tried to scare the fangs out of Dennis, it's Griffin's turn.**

The hearse bounced on the rocky dirt road as it drove along. "Alright," Griffin said, breaking the silence, "So Frank, Wayne, and Murray all failed, that means it's my turn, right? Let's just get it over with."

Dracula looked at his friend as an air of awkwardness spread. "Well, um, I was thinking that maybe _I_ should teach Dennis how to be a monster next."

One side of Griffin's glasses went higher than the other as he glanced at the undead king. "You've been trying for almost five years. I'm not saying I want to scare the fangs out of this kid, but why don't you want me to?"

"You're invisible, but you're also, how do I put this, a man," Dracula said.

The breaks got slammed on, bringing the back of the car into the air just for it to fall back down seconds later. The monsters in the back seat knew better than to say anything. They all could tell that being male wasn't the problem, since they all were, leaving only one thing that Dracula could mean.

Griffin glared hard at the vampire next to him. "Am I not monster enough to teach your grandson, your lordship?" he asked, his voice brimming with anger.

"I-I never said that," Dracula defended, "it's just-"

"Save it," Griffin interrupted, "I'll scare the fangs out of Dennis single handedly. I'm more monster than all of you combined. Just watch this."

Dennis looked at his great uncle and he felt his arm move. "Watch closely, Dennis, you'll love this."

"Okay," Dennis said. Suddenly, the toddler's hand and a little bit of his shirt completely disappeared. This made the child stare in amazement as the rest of the car stared in shock.

"What?" Wayne asked.

"You can do that?" Murray asked simultaneously.

Frank rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him.

"H-how are you doing that?" Dracula asked.

Griffin pushed up his glasses. "Ith thimpl wewy," he said. That made the back seat even more confused, but Dracula knew what he was doing and slapped him.

Dennis' hand became visible again as Griffin complained. "What was that for?"

"Did you just put my grandson's hand in your mouth?"

"What's the big deal, Johnny liked it."

Dennis was smiling. "Again, again!" he chanted.

"No, not again," Dracula said to the toddler, his eyes turned to his friend. "If you really want to be scary go sneak up and scare something."

"Fine, I will." Griffin took off his glasses, folded them, and shoved them into Dracula's hands. The car moved slightly as the weight of the invisible man was removed from it. Around them was an eerie silence as all five tried to watch what was going on.

"You know," Wayne said, "I don't think this is very educational."

"Shut up," Griffin said. He sounded far away. It was followed by a small cry as a bush got two dents in it. "Ow," the invisible man mumbled.

The back seat burst into laughter, Dracula's face looked more disappointed than it did at any other point that night.

"Is he okay?" Dennis asked Dracula.

"Yes, he's fine," he responded.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and a tree rustled. Dennis looked more concerned, Dracula buried his face in his hands, and Murray, Frankenstein, and Wayne laughed even harder.

"Come on, you're the one invisible, not the tree," Frank called.

"Don't get lost, I don't think we can find you," Murray added.

"I thought bats were supposed to be blind, not the friends of bats," Wayne said.

The three laughed some more.

"You try wandering through a forest at night with no glasses!" Griffin yelled at them.

"We do everything without our glasses," Wayne said.

There was silence afterward. They looked out into the silent forest, but Wayne turned to his side, looking out of the herses window. "You trying to sneak up on me?" he asked.

"What? How?" Griffin asked. His voice was obviously close.

The werewolf grabbed a twig out of thin air. "Stick in your hair. Really ruins the invisibility." The stick was stolen from his claws and flung across the air. Wayne jumped excitedly out, grabbed the stick with his mouth, then jumped back into the car.

The drivers door opened and slammed closed. Much like the stick, glasses floated through the air, but they stopped mid air and formed the shape of a scowl. The steering wheel gained ridges from each individual finger as Griffin held on to it harder than he did before.

"Great performance," Murray said smiling, "Can't wait to _see_ the next one."

Frank smiled as well and crossed his arms. "You're looking forward to the next one, but I'm still looking for this one."

"Yeah, and I… I, um… I've got nothing," Wayne mumbled.

"You know what, I hated it. I could see right through the whole act," Murray said. The three started laughing again.

Instead of replying, Griffin hit the gas pedal as hard as it could get hit.

"You see," Dracula said, "that was just a waste of time. If I wanted to show Denisovich something pathetic I would have left him alone with Johnny. Now take a left."

The invisible man turned like he was told, but still held the scowl. "Yeah, left him with the human," he muttered so quietly that nobody heard it except for the toddler beside him.

The car ride was silent once again, besides the directions Dracula kept giving.

Eventually, the three monsters in the back started a conversation about their plans for the upcoming halloween, so they ignored the front.

Dracula was completely focused on the road ahead. Dennis, on the other hand, was still thinking about the last demonstration he got. The toddler kept looking from straight ahead, to his great uncle, to straight ahead again. He was looking back and forth quietly until he saw the glasses' scowl change shape. Now the sides of each frame sloped downwards which conveyed a look of sadness.

Dennis felt really bad. He knew what Griffin was feeling; the thought of not being enough of a monster for Dracula is what he's felt for the last week.

"Uncle Griffin?" Dennis asked.

The glasses' slope rose a little as it glanced at the toddler. "Yes, Dennis?"

"I think that you're a very scary and great monster," he said.

Even though it was invisible, Dennis could tell that Griffin smiled. "Thanks, kid," he said. An unseen hand went onto Dennis' shoulder. "You're also great, whether you're a monster, a human, or anything else. Remember that, okay?"

Dennis smiled. "Okay," he said.

They continued to drive like before, but with two thirds of the front seat feeling much happier than before.

Dracula ignored their interaction and continued to bark directions. He knew that he could get Dennis' fangs out within seconds, but they needed to go to his old camp. He'd prove to everyone that Dennis is a vampire, no matter what.

 **A/N: I've watched Hotel Transylvania 1, 2, and 3 all in one week, and I realized how very little monstering Griffin did. Johnny did more monster in than he did, honestly. I also noticed how Griffin never showed off to Dennis in the second movie, so I wrote this. I hope you liked it. Review you're thoughts, I'd love to read them.**


End file.
